


Refined Talents

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Not everyone can be good at blow jobs- even in fanfiction. Not even beautiful elf-maids like Arwen. Sometimes even an elf needs advice.For prompt 2 of sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge.





	Refined Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. 
> 
> For sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge, and fulfillment of a semi-request by @themirkyking who helped me figure out what to do with this prompt. Thank you!
> 
> PROMPT #2: Have you tried getting better?

While she had come to enjoy the many unspoken pleasures of marriage, especially in the bedroom there was one thing that Aragorn wanted her to do to him that she just could not get the hang of. The night before it was unbearable towards the end.

 

He finally ended it with the statement of, "Have you tried getting better?", in frustration.

 

How could she get better? There was not exactly a handbook that she knew of on it! No matter how much he instructed her to guide her, it just did not go right - especially when he started to enjoy it and began to move, which forced him deeper in her mouth.

 

It was while Arwen was contemplating this that one of her guests decided to approach her in the library. She had been stirring her sugar into her cup of tea for at least ten minutes without realizing it when Legolas came to her. He had been watching her from the corner of the library where he had been entertaining himself with a book before she had even came in.

 

"I have only seen that face upon troubled spirits and ones who find their spirits at a loss. Tell me," he said as he sat down in the chair across from her, "what can be the cause of making a new bride so unhappy?"

 

"It's not something I probably should discuss." She admitted with a solemn glance at his concerned face.

 

"Oh... Now I must know." teased Legolas with a smile.

 

"It's a matter of the bedroom." She said squirming in her seat.

 

  
His mouth made an 'O' and an inviting smile came to his face. He sat and waited. They both knew she would eventually tell him. Afterall, he was versed in matters of sex, and with another male at that. She sat in demure silence for a couple seconds longer before she decided to just delve into it.

 

"It has been some months since our marriage and I still have trouble pleasing him with my mouth..." she whispered.

 

Legolas raised his eyebrows, and he nodded with a soft smile leaning forward. "Well, I may be able to help you with that. Gimli is rather good at it now. Exactly what is the problem do you think?"

 

"It makes me gag, especially if he starts to move. I can not seem to do things the way he likes it. Plus the taste when he finishes... I do not like to swallow it."

 

Legolas gave her a knowing look and leaned back. Still keeping his voice low he remaked, "Well I know from our travels Aragorn is well endowed." She cleared her throat at the statement. "But then so am I, and I have a relationship with a dwarf. We worked around that problem."

 

Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth began to open in a question of how, but he held a hand up and looked about them to be sure no one was listening. "I will try to tell you what we found works for us, and perhaps it will help."

 

* * *

 

Aragorn came into the bedroom early and Arwen quickly shooed the maids out. She smiled at him tenderly and he reached a hand out to her.

 

"How was your day?"

 

"It was well... very enlightening." She set a vial down on the side table as she replied trailing her hand down his chest to his trousers. She cupped him, which made him gasp, then she went to her knees and began undoing the lacings on his trousers. His mouth opened slightly. She undid them and freed his sex and ran her fingertips along it's length. She smirked when she heard his moan, and seen his member begin to respond. "I had a conversation with Legolas that I hope will help our little problem." She began to move forward to take him into her mouth, when he cupped her cheek. She knew he probably did not like the idea of her talking about such an intimate matter. But he also knew, she was an elf - such things were an open ground to them.

 

He shook his head, and said quietly, "You do not have to. I know you do not enjoy doing it, I should not have said what I did last night. I did not imagine it would distress you to the point that you would seek help from another."

 

She put her hands on his hips and gave him a mischievous smile, "I would still like to try what he suggested, and I must say your little man seems to want to give it a try too." She glanced at his nearly fully erect member, then back at him.

 

Aragorn cleared his throat, and put one hand behind her neck and pulled her hair out of the way, resting it on the back of her head, and the other on the edge of the bed. He nodded.

 

"Do not move, it will make me gag." He nodded, then took a sharp intake of breath when all at once she leaned forward and took him in her mouth.

 

She did not try to put him all the way in and down her throat as she had been trying without success. It did not matter how much in the past she tried to relax her throat she could not do it. So instead, as Legolas suggested she took the part of the length that could not fit in her mouth in hand, and began to move up and down his length licking and sucking the tip and the underside with her tongue and making sure her hand moved in her rhythm. She seen his head lean back, eyes shutting and she smiled around him. She continued and a couple moments later she began to taste the salty taste of semen.

 

She released him which made his eyes snap open and she reached for the vial on the bedstand. She poured some of the golden liquid in hand and caressed his hot length with it, capped it, and put it down and took him back in mouth and hand, and resumed her rhythm. His fingers tangled in the hair he kept held back for her, and she could tell he was resisting the urge to force her rhythm to speed up. Her mouth was growing tired and uncomfortable, so following another suggestion with an evil smile, she merely stroked him with her hand while she licked at the tip as she would kiss his mouth. The oil was honey based and sweet on her tongue cutting the edge off the salty taste of his seed. It made her wish to continue.

"Arwen..." she heard him say in a husky whisper.

 

Encouraged she took him back in with a faster rhythm which lead him only a couple seconds later to gasp loudly, pushing forward in her mouth slightly, and she tasted him coming in her mouth wholly. She resisted the urge to pull back but continued in a slower rhythm until he rode out the last of his orgasm. She did not swallow but held it in her mouth, and stood, quickly going to a basin and spitting it out and taking a drink of water next. She had apparently swallowed some of it, but with the taste of the oil in her mouth it was not so bad.

 

She returned to him seeing his pleased smile as he took her in his arms. He then grasped her skirt at hips, ran his fingers lower to her thighs and began bunching the fabric up. "Now to return the favor." He got off the bed and bent down.

A moment later she felt her own head tilting back and hand tangling in his hair with a moan.

  
The next day they were walking hand in hand in the courtyard when they seen Legolas and Gimli talking under a tree. The dwarf remained standing, while Legolas leaned his back against the tree while he fiddled with an arrow.  Aragorn and Arwen quickly approached them. Legolas stood and raised his eyebrows at Arwen. She gave him a large smile.

 

"THANK YOU Legolas!" Aragorn said with big grin, then the couple moved on leaving the elf and dwarf to their leisure again.

 

Arwen could hear Gimli asking, "Thank you for what?" and Legolas laughing.


End file.
